tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Cyril the Fogman
|creator(s) = Jonathan Trueman David Mitton |uk/us_voice_actor = Kerry Shale |name = Cyril |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Thomas * Misty Valley Branch Line |occupation = Fogman }} '''Cyril the Fogman' is a fog signalman who lives in a small old cottage in Misty Valley. Aside from being a fogman, he has also been shown to be a lighthouse keeper and farmhand. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' When there is fog about, Cyril puts detonators on the tracks to warn the engines. One time, he was replaced by a foghorn, but saved the day when the foghorn caused a landslide with its vibrations, which crushed it and made Thomas crash. Cyril was soon given the job back and has proven to be useful. In the tenth series, he can be seen working with Farmer McColl on McColl Farm. In the eleventh series, he was a lighthouse keeper. In the twenty-second series, a series of near misses and accidents during a foggy day led to the Fat Controller inviting Cyril to Knapford. There, he reintroduced rail detonators to the engines and set them up, using Philip to demonstrate how they work. Thanks to these detonators, the engines were able to work without worrying about having an accident. However, Samson mistook them for fireworks and ran away in fright, going faster out of surprise at each detonation. Personality Cyril is an expert when it comes to the dangers of fog. He's always cautious and wants to keep the engines of Sodor safe from any possible harm. Attire Cyril wears a brown suit with a green sweater, a white button shirt, a red tie and a brown flat cap. Appearances Television Series= , No Sleep for Cranky , The Fogman, It's Only Snow , Scaredy Engines , Percy and the Haunted Mine , James and the Red Balloon , Gordon Takes a Tumble and Thomas the Jet Engine * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches , Percy Gets it Right , Bill, Ben and Fergus , Toby's Windmill , Salty's Stormy Tale , Snow Engine , Something Fishy , The Runaway Elephant , Peace and Quiet , Bulgy Rides Again , Gordon and Spencer and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Series 8' - Henry and the Wishing Tree and Gordon Takes Charge * 'Series 10' - The Green Controller , Big Strong Henry , Seeing the Sights , Thomas' Frosty Friend and Thomas and the Treasure * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Lighthouse , Smoke and Mirrors and Toby's Triumph * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard * 'Series 22' - Samson and the Fireworks and Seeing is Believing Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery * 2016 - The Great Race }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2003 - A Foggy Friend * 2004 - James and the Red Balloon , and Bertie and the Race * 2007 - Seeing the Sights and Thomas' Frosty Friend * 2008 - Thomas and the Lighthouse! Voice Actors * Kerry Shale * Ryōichi Tanaka * Nobuaki Kanemitsu * Yuta Odagaki * Gerhart Hinze * Jarmo Koski * Mauro Gasperini Trivia * During the twelfth series, when the human characters in Thomas & Friends were recreated into CGI, Cyril was one of these humans. However, as of the thirteenth series, this model seems to have been repurposed into a generic old male passenger. When Cyril returned in Samson and the Fireworks, Cyril's CGI model was a modified version of this same model, likely to differentiate between the two characters. Gallery ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:TheFogman5.png|Cyril at work File:TheFogman12.png|Cyril's cottage File:TheFogman60.png|Cyril with Sir Topham Hatt File:TheFogman62.png File:It'sOnlySnow52.png File:BigStrongHenry76.png|Cyril with Farmer McColl File:Thomas'FrostyFriend38.png File:SeeingtheSights53.png|Cyril with Stephen Hatt File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse82.png CGI Series File:SamsonandtheFireworks40.png|Cyril in CGI File:SamsonandtheFireworks41.png|Cyril with Philip es:Cyril el Señalador de Niebla he:סיריל אתת הערפל pl:Sygnałowy Cyryl ru:Сирил Дежурный в туманную погоду Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters Category:The Misty Valley Branch Line Category:Staff Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters